Hoses and tubing are used in a variety of industries including food processing, chemical industries, pharmaceutical industries, and fuel industries. In such industries, fluid conduits that have a low surface energy inner surface are used because they are easy to clean and resistant to contaminants. In particular, such industries are turning to low surface energy polymers such as fluoropolymers. However, such fluoropolymers are expensive and often have undesirable properties for certain applications.
Industry uses such fluoropolymers as liners for fluid conduit. However, many fluoropolymers desirable as an inner surface are difficult to adhere to other surfaces. For instance, when exposed to certain solvents, such as fuel, delamination between a fluoropolymer and a substrate typically occurs. Further, many fluoropolymers also are inflexible, making the material undesirable for applications that require stress, such as bend radius, pressures, and the like.
As such, an improved multilayer polymer article would be desirable.